


【baekren】草莓冰淇淋

by gzmm



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzmm/pseuds/gzmm
Summary: 后续的一点点颜色
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Kudos: 3





	【baekren】草莓冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> 后续的一点点颜色

“说！这些年你都去哪了！”  
一进门姜东昊就一个反手，把人扣的死死的，动弹不得。

“哥，疼。”软乎乎的声音勾的姜东昊立马把手给松开了。

“就。就是转了个学”

“转学？突然？”

“也不是啦，就是，就是之前表白的事被全学校都知道了…”

“这有什么的？又不是小孩子了，大学生谈恋爱没什么的吧！”

“……哥？你，你知道我告白的是个男的吗？”

……  
男的？  
告白？  
和男的告白？  
喜欢男的？  
用的蛋糕去告白的的人是男的？

姜东昊尴尬了。他磕磕巴巴的说，“当时你要送人蛋糕我就默认那人是女生了…”

“哦…那我暗恋你的事，你也不知道咯？”

暗恋？  
谁？  
他刚才好像说了，我？  
？？？

姜东昊脸突然爆红，回过神来才感到莫名其妙。

“臭小子你瞎说什么呢！我可没对你，你，你也没让我感觉到啊！！”

“什么啊，让你感觉到了那还叫什么暗恋啊！其实当时我也不报希望的，鼓起勇气表白被拒后，还被闲人发到了学校的各种群里，搞得我还被学校约谈了……”

暗恋，暗恋……姜东昊有点耳鸣，只见他嘴巴张张合合，却一个字也听不进去。

“我最喜欢温柔的人啦，你对我那么好，我当然就喜欢上了啊！不过我也很清楚，你不是喜欢男的的啦，跟你亲密一点你也毫无反应，我就有想着应该是不行了啦。所以，就走了呗，离开伤心的地方重新生活也挺好的。”

“所以，我也是令你伤心的地方呗？”

“算是？不过和你相处的时间我还是很快乐的啦！”

“那你怎么回来了？”姜东昊正色，盯着眼前的人丝毫没有把目光移开的打算。

“就，我打听了一下，这么多年你好像还是单身？那我就想着要不我就来接盘好了！”

“打听？和谁？”姜东昊一步步逼近，崔珉起突然有些心慌。

“就，就…”  
“说话啊？”姜东昊掐着崔珉起没什么肉的脸，象征性的往外扯了扯。

“我的情报来源，怎么可能暴露给你啊！”崔珉起拍着姜东昊的手，催促着让他快点松开。

“可惜了，你的情报有误呢”姜东昊笑了笑，松开了掐他脸颊的手。白呼呼的面团子立刻红了一块。

“什么意思？”崔珉起愣了愣，匆忙的环顾了四周。

沙发上，抱枕，两对。鞋柜下，拖鞋，两双。茶几上，杯子，两个。

姜东昊摸了摸崔珉起的头，“还要再去看看浴室和卧室吗？”

这回，尴尬的是崔珉起了。  
他努力笑了笑，湿漉漉的眼睛快速的闪躲着姜东昊的注视。

“哈哈，看来真的是……那我就不打扰你…们了。”  
“诶等等。”姜东昊抓紧崔珉起的手腕，“她不在家，你在这待着也没事。”

“哎呀，这不好！”崔珉起明显急了，“不能让她误会了！”

“这有什么的，难道还能发生些什么吗？”

崔珉起恼羞成怒，大声的说道“说不定就会发生什么的！”

“那就，发生些什么吧。”姜东昊搂住崔珉起的腰，毫不费力就把人给举了起来。

“你你你”，崔珉起一脸不可置信，带着哭腔挣扎着，“姜东昊没想到你居然还是渣男！亏我还！”

“什么？亏你还，什么？”

昏暗的台灯照着他的眼睛更加透明。呼在自己耳旁的气息让人心悸。

“我可什么都不懂，你要好好教我。”

好久没见过的上身好像更壮了……崔珉起羞耻的想哭。真的要做吗……要和他，在这个，和别人躺过的床上吗……

姜东昊的手抓着他衣领的时候，崔珉起呼吸开始急促。很快他就被扒个精光。

热度的胸膛贴在一起，他几乎就要昏厥。

原来自己也挺渣的……  
看着姜东昊埋头舔他的前胸，他居然苦涩却又兴奋到不行。

“快教我啊，我什么都不会。”  
姜东昊抬头，崔珉起就立刻捂住了自己的脸。

“是，要用…才行的”  
“什么？”崔珉起说的比蚊子声还小，再问就再也问不出来了。

那就  
“先来一次吧”  
姜东昊不由分说的握住崔珉起的，几乎让崔珉起跳了起来。

“不，嗯…啊，疼，你，你…慢，啊啊，慢点…”姜东昊抵着崔珉起双腿，自由的欺负着他。

太过了，和自己完全不一样。好热，他的手好大，力气也…轻点就好了。第一次被这样对待的崔珉起浑身颤抖，早早地就投降了。

双臂固执的还挡着眼睛。小腹轻微的起伏，呼气比刚才更为急促。

“然后是这，对吗？”  
姜东昊几乎不给他休息的时间。崔珉起又怕他耍坏心眼逼他说些有的没的，又害怕他横冲直撞不管不顾。

他突然很委屈。  
现在到底是在干什么？鼻子迅速酸胀，眼泪止不住的往下流。

因为是喜欢他的温柔啊。就算自己再作都能被包容的好好的。比起任何一次的无厘头一见钟情，姜东昊是自己最不想放手的一个。

自己到底该开心吗，应该放纵吗……明明他已经有……

不属于空气的热度触碰了自己的唇。

“东昊……”崔珉起放下手臂，哭出了声。

是来自东昊的亲吻。根本不是自己半夜偷偷摸摸的亲的感觉。

好热。自己好像快要烧坏脑子了，理性早就被泪水淹没。

异物进入体内他不适的乱动。他不想要这个，他还想要更多的亲吻。

但是亲吻离开了自己的唇，亲向了脸颊，耳后，锁骨……

“东昊，再亲亲我好吗？”崔珉起碰住姜东昊的脸，羞涩却又直白。

“乖孩子。”姜东昊喃喃，如他所愿。

沉溺于唇舌的崔珉起渐渐的也被下方吸引了注意力。越来越大胆戳动，他的双腿开始打颤。被再次抓住的下身简直就是“酷刑”。口舌被堵，只能发出微弱的鼻音。

崔珉起根本推不开姜东昊。如果再去一次，我就……

“我要进去了…”姜东昊稍微起身，迅速抽离，然后埋入。

“啊……”直顶最脆弱的地方，重叠的快感他再一次缴械了。

累，好累。崔珉起大口呼吸着，不属于自己身体的异物又开始“折磨”自己了。

“唔！让我，休息，啊啊，下，不要啊哈”  
自己的的双腿被抬起，身体能碰撞到的地方越来越多。  
意识越来越模糊，周围灼热的空气却叫人难以入睡。

“我们去吃草莓冰淇淋好不好”

冰淇淋……“好”  
好热，冰淇淋，降温……他应着，接着被人抱起往厨房走去。

冰箱门打开的丝丝凉气，他条件反射的往姜东昊胸膛里躲。一丝不挂却又冷又热。

“张嘴”崔珉起听令，微微张开。冰凉的甜蜜换回了他不少的意识。可是下一秒他宁愿回到最开始的状态。

姜东昊居然把冰淇淋涂在了他的前胸两点上，冰冷还没怎么传递入脑，就被温热的唇舌舔的一干二净。

“变态！”崔珉起不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“红彤彤的让我像是草莓了，果然很搭。”

“疯子！”崔珉起破口大骂，然后被压在桌上，承受了口舌之快的“惩罚”。

“没有把你这拽进去沾一沾，你就应该感恩！”姜东昊恶狠狠的咬着他的嘴唇，叫他说不出任何反驳的话。

变态变态！崔珉起心里大骂着，却爽的浑身发抖。自己的身体好像比刚才还要敏感，姜东昊的一举一动都在逼近他的极限。

最后，像逼着他一样，崔珉起被姜东昊支了起来。再一次的变换刺激到他双眼一黑晕了过去。只是模模糊糊的瞄见了本不该存在在这的“垃圾”。

“珉起？”猫一样的叫声也没了。是请问呼吸着的珉起。

姜东昊紧抱着，平息了一会儿，把人去了浴室。

“小傻瓜就是好骗。”

姜东昊把陪伴自己多年，却像新的一样的牙刷，丢进了垃圾桶。


End file.
